Nightingale
by Diaed
Summary: Nightingale had escaped from the vault, the only place that had kept her monster side at bay, and now she wandered the wastes in a desperate search for the only person who can put a stop to her destructive behavior. Her dad. But can they be reunited before she tears the DC wasteland apart?
1. Pirate of the Wasteland

She felt the steel walls close in on her, the suffocation of her tomb sinking in with unbearable coldness. Fear made her awaken in a cold sweat, chest heaving as she gripped at her grey singlet in an attempt to tear out her own heart if it would stop the pain. Her heart slowed, shaking hands running through auburn strands as she blinked awake. She rubbed her eyes with the palm of one of her hands, looking down at the body beside her. She watched, with blurred vision, as his body rose and fell with every breath. She needed no clear vision to know who this was, the familiar blur etched into the back of her eyelids from the months at his side. She sighed, feeling a need to clear the blur that was her vision, and began to rummage around beside her, fingers brushing past worn out leather. A soft groan was accompanied by shuffling from her side as she finally retrieved the goggles from the dirt and pulled them on, looking down at the bald man beside her. With a strained sigh she stood up, running a hand through dirt and blood thickened hair, nails crusted with the same materials and palms protected by worn out, fingerless gloves. With silent steps, she wandered out from beneath the bridge under which they had set their camp, limbs aching faintly and hands coming to rest on the assortment of weapons on her hips. She lifted her gaze to the ruins of the city that stretched out beyond the radiation stained river, a faint emptiness creeping into her heart. She itched at the thick layer of dirt that had formed over her skin, watching the blood red line on the horizon intensify to an orange.

Weighted footsteps stumbled over to her, a heavy arm landing on her shoulder followed by the older man resting his weight on her "I'm out of smokes again" He grumbled, rough and high voice grating against her dazed senses.

"Suck on your teeth, we'll dig some up when we get to the city" She stated coldly, allowing him to use her as a resting post. The man had saved her more times than she could count, by now, so she could stand being degraded by him.

"What's wrong, kid?" He asked, the words had become a habit to him by now from their unwavering companionship, the kid beside him now being the only one ready to take an old, washed up raider like him on.

She was silent for a moment "Nightmares" She said blandly "Come on, Jericho" She ordered, pulling her pack over her shoulder before starting off, using his name as she rarely did. The old raider groaned, trudging back for his weapon and pack, slinging the items over his shoulder, tugging on the collar of his armor and then following in her shadow, a place he was use to by now.


	2. Urban Defiler

An explosion sent debris flying through the air, tearing at his reinforced leather armor as he narrowly missed the brunt of the explosion. He rolled behind a wall, reloading his rifle with trembling fingers. He was going through withdrawals and was hating it, starting to regret even touching a cigarette. He spun around the wall, shooting down two raiders before another explosive was thrown at him.

A raider appeared at his back, unaware of the explosive his comrades had just thrown. In an instant the grenade was kicked back to the raiders, at the same time a baseball bat making contact with the mans head. His skull made a sickening 'crack' as it was crushed between the worn, duct tape repaired and bloodstained bat and the ruined wall. She dropped her bat, drawing her own rifle and shooting through the smoke.

She ducked behind her companion, attaching her rifle and bat to her back before drawing a sawed off shot gun, slipping into one of the ruined buildings. He had begun to shoot down raiders again, running out of ammo just in time for her to spring from a window and shooting down the remaining raiders.

Jericho stood up, holstering his rifle and stealing the supplies of the nearest raider. He cursed, finding only bottle caps and ammo.

"Jericho!" She called back "Come here!" She ordered, holding up a crumpled white and red pack. He practically jogged to her side, attempting and failing to snatch the packet from the girls hand. He looked into her eyes, easy considering that she was at eye level with him, and snarled at her faintly. She relented, handing them to him before beginning her dig through the property of the dead.

He watched her, and the area around her, as he lit up a cigarette and tucked the packet into his pack. The way her hands trembled slightly gave her away, the monster locked behind her eyes refusing to go back into its cage. She picked up ammo, cigarettes, alcohol and caps. He nudged one of the bodies with his foot, looking at the raider woman's shredded face with the faintest of cringes.

"Fuck, kid" He said, studying the bits of shrapnel in the dead woman's face. If he hadn't retired, that body could have been his "I'm glad I'm on your side"

"Just be glad I didn't kill you for demanding a 1000 caps" She snorted, dumping her pack on the ground and tucking her spoils into it "Actually" She said, slinging the pack over her shoulder "Be glad I didn't leave you to die with the rest of Megaton"

"What about Moria?" He smirked, thinking of the pile of radioactive waste.

"She was bat shit insane, it's amazing she didn't turn feral" She snorted "But aren't you glad I 'convinced' sweet Mr. Burke to double our caps?"

"Kid, I don't know what the fuck you did to him, but we're using that next time" He smirked, the pair starting off through the ruins towards a ruined train station.

"I could try it on you" She smirked, accompanying it with a wink and sticking her tongue out "I've got more skill in between my legs then you have in your entire body"

"I fucking doubt that, kid" He chuckled faintly, jabbing her in the side with his elbow.

She winced faintly, massaging the spot with calloused fingertips, and punched him in the shoulder "GNR should be just ahead"


End file.
